Privarz Rebellion
The Privarz Rebellion, or the Privarz Crisis as it was also called, was a coup d'état initiated by then High General David Privarz and High Captain Derek Harrison to topple the leadership of the Stonewall Federation in September of 14 NE. Many historians view this as a continuation of the UCP Crisis due to the fact many politicians and lower level commanders supporting the rebellion were major players in the UCP Crisis. Much of the hardware used in the UCP Crisis by the separatists were used by the revolutionaries against the legally elected government. Background When the UCP Crisis ended nearly two years earlier, many officers of its military and politicians continued to be disgruntled with the current leadership in the Stonewall Federation. For nearly a year leading up to the election, Privarz and Harrison planned how to dissolve the civlian government in order to run a military state utilizing the tensions remaining from the UCP Crisis. Nearly a month before the election, Harrison brought in rogue Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth, who informed both Privarz and Harrison that he had a small independent nation on the fringe of the Federation's territory and a fighting force made up of ships from the Second Confederate War, the UCP Crisis, and his own private ship yards and designs. Stanforth then demanded to be made the de facto leader of the group, and eventually the Federation when their plan went into effect. On the eve of the election on September 14 NE, Privarz ordered the plan be executed by handpicked military in Stonewall City. Combat Operations The plan was executed as planning on the evening of the election, with elements of the Stonewall Federation Terrestial Division tasked with capturing key members of Chancellor Theodore Jackson's government. However, thanks to Jedi intervention, the Chancellor was never taken into custody. He and his Jedi escort was able to escape to the Galactic Repulbic of Alexzonya's embassy. As Stanforth's forces appeared over Stonewall and engaged ships loyal to the civilian government, a GRA Valiant-class Assault Carrier known as the ARS Recalcitrant assisted the loyalists by attacking Stanforth's ship. While the Recalcitrant damaged the Bladen, the outnumbered GRA starship was destroyed by enemy fire. After the destruction of the Recalcitrant, loyalist forces retreated from the Stonewall system due to heavy casualties. News about the coup reached several of the Stonewall Federation's allies, such as Serdaristan and Alexzonya, due to the reporting of a Alexzonyan reporter and communications probes sent by Admiral Forrest. Both nations responded by mobilizing their forces to meet with the loyalists led by Admiral Forrest. The Serdari Interstellar also sent the RSN Spartacus, a Midian-class Cruiser, with the purpose of evacuating their embassy. Secretly, Section 3, a Serdari covert paramilitary organization, sent the RSN Tartarus, a Veritas-class Stealth Frigate, carrying a number of covert operations specialists in order to evacuate the Chancellor and start an insurgency against Stanforth's forces. During the evacuation of the Serdari embassy, the Chancellor was secretly transported offworld thanks to allies. As the Serdari evacuated their embassy, Stonewall Federation troopers attempted to take over the Alexzonyan embassy. With assistance from Section 3 operator Mikhail Sharpe, Operative supersoldiers Sorean A-400 and Isaac A-221, and several Jedi, the Alexzonyans were able to eliminate the invading soldiers. The Alexzonyan marines, Section 3 black operations force and Stonewall Jedi were able to regroup at a secret bunker. Category:Stonewall Federation